


Weirdmageddon Royalty

by TheFoggyLondonView



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a proud parent, Gen, Magic Is a Thing, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deal is struck now Bill has taken Weirdmageddon global and claimed Dipper and Mabel for himself in the process. Surviving the oddpocolypse isn't easy but after six long years but Stan and Ford are finally ready to rescue the twins. Once they get to Gravity Falls though, they find out things aren't as straight forward as they were expecting. After all, it's a little hard to rescue someone who wants nothing to do with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bill Takes Advantage of a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford makes a deal to save the twins and Bill runs with it

Ford tried to catch his breath after the latest electrical shock. He won’t tell Bill the equation. No matter what Bill can’t make him talk. Bill paused his shocks momentarily. This wasn’t working. He needed to find Ford’s weakness. He looked over at the door way and see his Hench maniacs defeated.

“Guys, seriously? You had, like, one job to do here.”  
Bill complained. Ford cheered.  
“Go Dipper and Mabel.”  
Then it clicked with Bill.  
“Well would you look at that. Those kids really care about you”  
Bill turned around to face Ford.  
“and you care about them. Don’t you?”  
“What are you- oh, oh no!”  
“Perhaps torturing those kids will make you talk.”  
“No! Wait! You can’t-”

Bill turned around and Ford’s body started to turn gold again.  
“I’ll make a deal with you!”  
The goldifacation stopped about half way up and Bill turned around once again.  
“Ok Fordsy, I’m listening.”  
“If you make sure the kids are safe I’ll tell you the equation.”  
“Now we’re talking. Ok deal.”  
They shook on it. And Ford told Bill the equation.  
“Finally. Now I’ve got to take care of a few things. You stay here.”

Ford became completely golden again then Bill left to deal with the mechashack. The fight lasted a while. It was frustrating for the triangle that he couldn’t hit the damn thing but he soon found a weakness. He floated back to the door.

“Oh no it’s Bill. That’s what you’re all thinking, right? Hey Gideon, why aren’t you dancing? Chop, chop.”

He had what he needed so he didn’t waste time with words after that. He came back inside the fearamid and turned everyone except the Pines into tapestries and hung them on the wall. Bill faces the Pines family.

“Now what to do with you.”  
“Remember our deal Bill!”  
Ford warned.  
“You made a deal with him Great Uncle Ford?!”  
Dipper asked in alarm.  
“I had to, Dipper.”  
“Yeah pine tree, now you and shooting star get special treatment. Here’s your special treatment.”  
Bill snapped and Dipper and Mabel passed out.  
“Kids!”  
Stan yelled but before he could get to them Bill had the unconscious bodies up in the air. He snapped and they were teleported away.

“Bill! We agreed you wouldn’t hurt them.”  
“Sixer, what did you do?!”  
Stan yelled at his brother. Bill laughed.  
“You told me to keep them safe. You never specified that I couldn’t take them for myself. After all what safer place is there then with the ruler of your universe.”  
“That’s not what I meant.”  
Ford pleaded.  
“Too late sixer. Let’s see how you two do surviving a worldwide oddpocalypse.”

Bill snapped and the elder Pines twins were teleported away. Now then, Bill had an oddpocalypse to spread. After a while Bill came back to the fearamid. He went to the very top where the Pines twins were peacefully snoozing together on the living flesh sofa.

Ok time to take care of these two. They might be useful in the future. He could make them slaves. Nah he has a better idea. To accomplish it though these two need to like him. With a wave of his hand Bill wiped the 12-year-olds’ memories.

They may not even remember their names but Bill made sure to keep their bond intact. They’ll be his little prince and princess of the apocalypse and Bill will be the king. Bill looks at them. If they’re going to be royalty, they need to dress properly.

He snaps and the twins are fixed up and in fancier attire that’s much more to Bill’s liking. Mabel had a pretty yellow dress with brick pattern. Dipper got a white dress shirt with a buttoned blue vest black pants and a bow tie.

Yes, much better. Bill pondered what else to do. Memories or not they’re smart kids. He’ll get them their own rooms and he’ll throw them a party. They should be 13 by now anyway. Time to plan a party for these humans. Bill’s going to make them love him.

\--

Dipper woke up in bed unable to remember how he got there. He looks around. The room has a desk, a dresser, a full length mirror and a nightstand with a draw. They were all made of an unidentifiable material. He’s gets a weird vibe from it and is not sure he wants to know what they’re made of.

The bed he was on seemed normal enough though the black bed frame gave off this weird visible aura of a color Dipper couldn’t describe. He looked over and saw there was an envelope on the nightstand. He picked it up and opened it. There was a note inside that looked like it might be written in blood.

It said to come to the main area. Dipper got off the bed and looked at himself in the mirror for a moment then walked to the door. He doesn’t know why he’s following the instructions of a note written in blood. Across the hall is another door with a shooting star carved into it.

Dipper looked back and saw his door had a pine tree carved into it. The shooting star door opened and a girl stepped out. She was his age and kind of looked like him. She made eye contact with him and they both rushed to each other to hug.

“Are you ok?”  
“Yeah I’m ok. Are you all right?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”  
This was Dipper’s sister. He remembers she’s his sister.  
“What’s your name?”  
“I don’t remember. Do you remember yours?”  
“No. But I know you’re my brother.”  
“Yeah, and you’re my sister.”  
“Did you get a note saying to come to the main area?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Let’s go together.”

The two of them walked down the hall. They weren’t given directions but a map of this place seemed to have been planted in their minds. Once they got to the main area they were in awe. A big party was set up with a big cake and everything. There were a lot weird monster looking guys around. A floating triangle spotted them and flew to the twins.

“There you two are. I was beginning to think I put you in too deep of sleep.”  
“Who are you and why’d you put us to sleep?”  
“Name’s Bill Cipher. And I put you to sleep so I could get this big party ready for you. It’s your 13th birthday.”  
“Do you know our names?”  
“Of course, you’re pine tree and you’re shooting star. I had it engraved on your doors and everything.”  
Those names sounded right to the twins.

“So this party is for us?”  
Mabel said.  
“Yep.”  
“Why?”  
Dipper questioned.  
“You’re Weirdmageddon royalty. Of course you get a party for your birthday.”  
“We’re royalty?”  
“I’m the king of everything but you two are the prince and princess of the apocalypse. Now let’s have some fun.”

The twins got to meet everyone. They were all weird but since they don’t have memories to fall back on as far as the twins know this is normal. They ate cosmic cake and had some time punch. They actually had a lot of fun.

They thought, hey, Bill’s not that bad of guy. He made a party for them and everything. According to Bill he’d rescued them and had to block their memories so they wouldn’t have severe trauma. He set up the rooms for them and everything.

As far as Dipper and Mabel are concerned Bill’s great. Getting used to everything was weird at first. Dipper got used to things quicker than Mabel but she wasn’t too far behind. Bill gave them basically whatever they wanted.

Dipper soon had access to more books than he could ever possibly read and Mabel had an endless supply of craft stuff. Getting these two kids to like him is going to be a synch. Bill can’t wait to see Ford’s face when he finds out his grand niece and nephew have joined his side.

He knows Ford will survive through Weirdmageddon. He also knows he’ll try to rescue Dipper and Mabel. Oh won’t he be in for a surprise. He’ll never get the twins back. Not now that they’re Bill’s little prince and princess.


	2. Two Old Men and the Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Ford get ready to start their journey to Gravity Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and make ever other chapter about Stan and Ford

Six years. It’s been six years since the apocalypse went worldwide. Ford looked both ways before entering the alleyway. Pulling aside a curtain he knocked on the door that was hidden behind it in a specific pattern. There was a pause before a gruff voice was heard.

“Name.”  
“Stanford Pines.”  
“Password.”  
“Backwards message.”

There were the sounds of locks being undone then the door opened and Ford was allowed in. The burly man manning the door pulled the outside curtain closed behind Ford then closed the heavy door and redid all the locks.

Ford cast a look around the place. There were tables and at the back was a bar. The place was full of other Weirdmageddon survivors. Finally, he located who he was looking for. He shoulders his big gun and walks over to the table nestled in the corner.

“I’m back.”  
Ford sat across the table from the other man at the table.  
“Did you get the thing poindexter?”  
“It wasn’t cheap, Stanley, but I got it. Sometimes it’s helpful that Weirdmageddon is causing things from other dimensions to leak through.”  
Ford said as he got a leather bound book out of the big inside pocket of his coat and set it on the table. Stan picked it up and looked through it.  
“Please tell me this is one of those alien languages you can read.”  
“Don’t worry, I’m quite fluent in Dexian.”  
“You think this will help?”  
“This book has very powerful spells and charms in it. It’ll be very useful.”  
“Is your magic strong enough to use such powerful spells?”  
“Let’s hope.”

Weirdmageddon changed a lot of things. Besides the obvious thing of living through an apocalypse, since this dimension’s borders have weakened books and other items from other dimensions have showed up.

Also certain humans have acquired the ability to use magic. Ford being one of these people. Now a-days, most humans know at least one alien language well enough to decipher the books as well. A lot changed in six years.

Ford, having traveled dimensions for 30 years, has the upper hand over most. He knows many alien languages and knows how to survive situations like this. Stan wasn’t as adept to this but he has 30+ years of being a con man under his belt and could talk them out of almost anything.

Ford put the book back in his pocket. Stan took a sip from his drink. Ford looks around the place. Everyone looks rough and wary of each other. He clenches his fists. This is his fault. Everything is always his fault. Stan recognized Ford’s thought proses as it crossed his face.

“Calm down sixer. You did what you needed to do to save the kids.”  
“I know. If he kept his end of the deal and the twins are still alive they’ll be turning 19 soon.”

Everyone knows Bill’s the ruler. People generally get hostile when Bill is mentioned by name so he’s usually just referred to as “him” or “the triangle”. Ford originally favored using Bill’s name until he noticed it stirred up trouble.

“We’ll get them back. They’ll be so happy to see us.”  
“Yes. I can’t wait to see them again. I need to apologize for all this.”  
“They’ll understand and forgive you.”  
Ford nodded.  
“I think we should stay at the inn tonight and get an early start tomorrow morning. Gravity Falls is still some ways away.”  
“Yeah. I agree.” The two men started to stand.  
“EYE BAT! WE’RE ON LOCK DOWN. NO ONE LEAVES.”

The burly doorman shouted and Stan and Ford sat back down. The whole bar went silent. Looks like they won’t be going anywhere for a while. Lock downs usually last a good few hours. No one comes in and no one goes out.

You don’t want to get caught by an eye bat. No one knows exactly what happens just that once you’re caught you don’t come back. Ford took this time to bring out the spell book again and look through it. No one in the bar spoke until the doorman said lock down was over.

Ford put the book away then motioned for Stan to follow him. The brothers went and exited the bar, giving the doorman a polite nod as they went. Once outside they had to be careful. There’s anything from eye bats to muggers out here.

Ford kept one hand ready to grab the smaller gun at his belt and Stan put on his charmed brass knuckles just in case they ran into trouble. Luckily they made it to the inn with little trouble though they did have to hide from an eye bat once.

The building didn’t used to be an inn. Before the apocalypse it was a school. A high school to be exact. They walked in the front doors. There was a desk that looked like it was pulled from one of the classrooms in the middle of the foyer. Stan and Ford approached the lady behind it.

“Hello, remember us? We want a room for the night.”  
“Yes. I have a room for you. What can you pay me?”  
“Do you need anything charmed?”  
“Charm the building so eye bats can’t detect patrons and I’ll throw in a free meal.”  
Ford nodded.  
“I can do an antidetection spell.”

Ford went outside and brought out his little spell book not the book he just bought. He flipped through it until he found the spell he wanted. He’s never done it for something this big before. Stan walked out to stand next to him while he worked the spell.

Ford felt the power and its movement. He said the last word in the alien language it was written in. He felt the magic move off him. Ford looked at Stan for confirmation. Stan can see charms and spells, a rare ability to have gained, Ford can’t.

“You did it sixer.”  
“Ok good.”

They go back in and are given a room number and key. They walk up to the second floor and get to their room in the English wing. The room had a few desks in it for tables and there were cushions on the ground for a makeshift bed.

Ford locked the door behind them. They set their stuff down then both sat in the pillow pile. It’s about as comfy as you can get in an apocalypse. They rest there. These six years have been hard. The brothers had to get over their problems and learn to work together.

“I miss beds.”  
Stan said.  
“Yeah,”  
Ford agreed.  
“They’re better for your back.”  
After about an hour there was a knock at the door. Stan answered it. On the other side of the door was a kid about 13 with a small pot of soup and some spoons.  
“Mama said to give you this for helping.”

Stan took the pot by the handle.

“How old are ya kid?”  
“13, sir.”  
“I used to have a niece and nephew that age. How about a tip for helping your mom like a good boy?”  
Stan dug in his pocket and pulled out a wrapped piece of candy. He gave it to the child.  
“Now don’t be telling the other kids where you got that from. I’m not providing candy for everyone. Only tell you mama if she asks. Got it?”  
The kid nodded.  
“Good, now go on.”

The kid scurried away, popping the candy into his mouth. Stan has a weakness for children. Especially when they’re about the age Dipper and Mabel were last time he saw them. Stan closed and locked the door then called Ford over to eat their free meal.

In the morning they got ready, collecting all their things. They go and return their key to the front desk. They left the building together and started on their journey to Gravity Falls. It will take them a while and they don’t know what they’ll find but they have a mission to rescue their grand niblings and by god they’re going to do it.


	3. A Normal Day at the Fearamid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper gets a magic lesson

Dipper woke up in his bed like he had every day for the past six years. His memories start on his 13th birthday. He doesn’t remember anything before that. At this point, though he does get curious now and again, he doesn’t really care to.

Bill said he wiped their mind to get rid of trauma and that their life was relatively boring. Why would he want to remember something that’s boring? Bill said he didn’t have much of a family besides his sister. Just some old guys who traded them to Bill in exchange for their lives.

Those guys aren’t worth remembering. Who sells their own family like that? Bill took Dipper and Mabel in. Bill saved them. Bill raised them. They owe that triangle everything. As far as Dipper’s concerned, those old guys who sold two _children_ to a _demon_ , are dead to him.

Dipper got dressed in some of the formal type wear Bill provided for him in his dresser then looked at himself in his mirror. He looked snappy. Dipper made sure his bangs were out of the way so he could see his birth mark. He liked to show it because it made him feel like he fit in around here.

“Pine tree you are looking fine.”

He said to himself then left his room. Once in the hall he looks across from him at his sister’s door and wonders if she’s up yet. Dipper doesn’t wait to find out and instead walks through the fearamid to the library. It was created just for him.

There are so many books. Bill said there would be no way he could read all of them but Dipper wants to prove him wrong. Dipper goes to the magic section and pulls out a book. He opens it only to find it’s written in an alien language he hasn’t learned yet.

He takes the book and walks to the main area, the throne room. Bill’s in his throne made of petrified humans looking bored. Dipper walks up to the throne passively. Bill looks down at him from the chair and Dipper holds up his book.

“Can you help me with this. I don’t understand the language.”  
“Well I was thinking about going out and crushing some budding civilizations but I guess I can do this instead.”  
Bill shrinks to a more manageable size as he floats down to Dipper.  
“Let’s head to the library.”  
Bill snaps and both of them are teleported to the library. Dipper’s sitting at a desk. He sets the book down and Bill picks it up. He flips through it.  
“This has some powerful spells in it pine tree. I’m not sure you’re ready for this.”  
“My magic’s strong. I can do it.”  
“Not until you master teleportation.”  
Dipper pouted.  
“Alright… Will you help me with that some more then?”  
“Sure pine tree.”  
Bill put the book down and summoned an apple. The apple was placed on the book.  
“Teleport the apple to the other table but leave the book.”

Dipper sighed. Why do they have to start small? He was past this level already. He glared at the apple a moment, putting his annoyance on it instead of Bill. Finally, Dipper flicked his wrist and the apple teleported to the other table.

“Good, now bring it back.”  
“We know I can do this already. Can’t we move to something harder?”  
Bill sat on the table.  
“We’re getting there, pine tree. Remember the burn out you got last time you tried to progress to fast? I’m all about fun but that wasn’t fun for anyone.”

Bill extended his arm to ruffle Dipper’s hair. Dipper openly accepts the affection. When Dipper first got his magic he tried to learn as much as he could as fast as he could. It resulted in a severe magic burn out that left him confined to his room for several days.

After that Bill insisted on teaching him how to use his magic and put him under guided practice. Bill can’t have his kids hurting themselves. Dipper’s progressed quite well under this guided learning though Dipper finds the pace slow sometimes. Bill just doesn’t want Dipper to get hurt.

He’s grown to care about the twins. As far as Bill’s concerned Dipper and Mabel are his kids and he’s taken on the guardian role for them. Pain’s hilarious unless it has to do with the twins. He finds his twins getting hurt to be incredibly unfunny.

“I know, but our pace seems so slow sometimes. We’ve been on teleportation for ages.”  
“Teleportation is advanced magic and you have to master teleportation before you can move on to summoning.”  
“Ok… I’ll bring the apple back.”  
Dipper flicked his wrist again and the apple teleported back onto the book as if it never left.  
“Now try to teleport yourself to the other side of the room.”  
“Now we’re talking.”

Dipper cracked his knuckles then tried to concentrate. He flicked his wrist and some books teleported from the shelves and fell on his head. He rubbed the sore spot in frustration before picking up the books that were now on the floor and placing them in a neat pile on the desk.

“Ok you’re concentrating too hard for one thing. And another, don’t try to do it like a mastered skill. Use your trigger motion.”  
“I don’t want to clap for everything.”  
“There’s no shame in a trigger motion pine tree. Even I still use snaps some-”  
The doors to the library swung open.  
“I knew I’d find you dorks here!”

Mabel walked into the library abruptly interrupting the session. She rarely knocks. If she wants to be someplace she just walks in. Mabel strides up to the table Dipper and Bill were at. She grinned down at the two of them. Dipper rolled his eyes.

“Nice job knocking shooting star.”  
“I know you love me pine tree.”  
Mabel gave Dipper a noogie and he laughed and pushed her off. They’re best friends.  
“What brings you in here shooting star?”  
Bill asked, looking at Mabel.  
“Oh, right, it’s time for you guys to appreciate some fine art. I’ve been working on this one for weeks.”

She pulled out a piece of 8.5 x 11 paper and presented it to Bill and her brother. On it was a very skilled, very detailed, full color drawing of the three of them in a family portrait of sorts. She’d done it in a very realistic style. Bill seemed thrilled with it.

“Shooting star you’ve really out done yourself.”  
“You like it? It was supposed to be a family portrait.”  
“Yes. I think I’ll turn this into a large version and hang it in that big empty space under the tapestries in the throne room, how about that?”  
Mabel lit up.  
“Yes, that’s perfect!”  
“It’s not like you’re going to find anywhere else to hang it.”   
Dipper commented. Mabel elbowed him. Her artwork is already hung all over the walls of the fearamid. Mabel smiled.  
“Well that’s why I came in here. What are you two up to?”  
“Working on my teleportation. Again.”  
“You’ll get it one-day bro.”  
“One-day’s not soon enough.”   
Dipper glanced at the apple still on the book.  
“Bill, can I eat this?”   
“Go for it pine tree.”

Dipper started eating the apple. They don’t get apples that aren’t screaming very often. Dipper made an “mmh” noise. Bill must have predicted Dipper would want to eat the fruit at some point because this was a good apple.

Bill looked at his kids. They were his. Two well-built almost 19-year-olds. Nice and tall. Though there was some trial and error Bill took as good of care of them as an insane demon triangle could. His end of the deal was to keep them safe after all.

Mabel left after a while and the lesson continued. Dipper managed to teleport several times successfully using his trigger motion. He’s not mastered it yet but he’s getting there. As he’s walking back to his room he hears a noise.

“Pssst. Pine tree.”  
Dipper looks over to see Mabel peeking out of her room. She beckons for him to come closer and he does.  
“What is it shooting star?”  
She pulls him into her room.   
“I’m almost out of smile dip so we gotta go raid the town again.”  
“It’s been a while since we had a raid. Very well. When are we leaving?”  
“Couple days. I’m waiting for Bill to leave.”  
“He did mention wanting to go crush some budding civilizations earlier.”  
Mabel nodded.  
“It shouldn’t be too long.”


	4. Welcome Back to Gravity Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grunkles make it to Gravity Falls and catch a glimpse of something they weren't prepared for

“Do you have everything you need Stanley? This is probably the last market we’ll come across.”  
“Yeah, yeah, I got the stuff sixer.”

Stand and Ford walked away from the bazar. They’ll be in Gravity Falls in a few days’ time at this rate. No one ever goes closer than this to the town. Why would they? That’s where Bill is centrally located. No one wants to be near the evil overlord of the world.

That’s a death sentence if you’re lucky. If you’re not lucky, well, no one really wants to talk about what would become of you then. It may be dangerous but Stan and Ford are desperate to get the kids back. They have to get the kids back even if they aren’t exactly kids anymore.

The two men didn’t see any other humans on their journey. Sometimes they’d spy an animal but that was about it. They didn’t talk much because they had to keep their wits about them. They never know what they’re going to find the closer they get to the fearamid.

“We’ll be there by tomorrow as long as there’s no blood rain.”  
“I’m glad blood rain hasn’t replaced regular rain.”  
“Yet.”  
“You always have to be a downer don’t you, Ford?”

Stan and Ford were under the cover of trees setting up camp. Camp consisted of a fire and nice patches of grass inside a protection circle Ford was drawing on the ground. It should keep them safe. For now, at least.

“What are we going to do when we get the kids?”  
Stan asked absently.  
“I mean after we make sure they’re ok and hug them to death.”  
“Take them to their parents.”  
Ford rubbed his cheek.  
“Still remembering the smack their mom gave you when she found out her precious babies are with the tyrannical ruler of the universe?”  
“It hurt. A lot. Not that I didn’t deserve it but ow.”  
“Hey she gave me one too I know how it felt.”  
Ford sat next to Stan. And sighed.  
“Look at us. Two old mess ups just trying to fix at least a little of my mistakes.”  
“Yeah. We may be old but we’re still kicking.”  
“Do you want to keep watch first or should I?”  
“I’ll do it. You get some sleep.”

Ford nodded and Stan got his brass knuckles out. So Ford took sleep first. He had a dreamless sleep up until Stan woke him for his turn on watch. When the light of morning hit they left, leaving the protection circle for the next person to need it. 

By the end of the day they were in the town. As they predicted it was devoid of people. No one wants to be this close to the fearamid or Bill. They walked carefully through town. At the center of town was a giant burn mark. 

They don’t want to know what happened there. They look for a place to camp. There’s some weird graffiti on the buildings. Strange symbols of alien languages and pictures of pine trees and shooting stars, sometimes ciphers.

Ford wrote down all the cipher he sees to decode later. They find the Mystery Shack nestled just outside of town on a different side then they came in at. This must be where it landed. It looks broken down but still standing sturdy.

“We should camp here. The unicorn spell is still active.”  
“It’s lasted?”   
“I can see it.”

They went in and set up camp in the living room. They took a look around the shack for old time’s sake. Such nostalgia. They both missed this old place. Stan spent a long time staring at the pictures of the kids in the shack.

He missed them terribly. He clenched his fists. If Bill has hurt them he will left hook that triangle so hard or so help him. Stan takes a breath to try and clam down a little before he breaks something. Those kids better be alright.

Ford was trying to decipher the ciphers. They might be important. Graffiti doesn’t just spray paint it’s self on buildings. Someone’s been here. Someone’s survived here, for a little while at least. There’s a chance these ciphers might hold some sort of clue.

The first one said:  
“Shooting star was here.”

The second one said:  
“This building is property of the prince and princess of the apocalypse.”

Ford decoded them to similar results. It’s like a kid was writing this stuff. The 14th one wasn’t like that. It said:  
“Rest in ashes sweaty one armed monstrosity.”

The one that had been near that one said:  
“Bill is the best.”

These ciphers are making him confused. What does all this mean? Why would they say Bill is the best? Wouldn’t this person fear Bill? Everyone fears Bill. It took many hours but Ford got most of them solved. He’d found more teenage level cipher graffiti and one advanced spell for making candy.

Using magic to make things is a little too advanced for Ford yet. It requires years of practice and experimentation to master. Ford wonders who this prince and princess of the apocalypse were and why they pick those names.

“Hey poindexter, what’s our plan of attack?”  
“Bill’s probably keeping the kids in the fearamid so we’re going to have to go there.”  
“That’ll be tough.”  
“I’ll put an invisibility spell and an antidetection spell on us.”  
“Will your spell hold? Bill’s stronger than an eye bat.”   
“As long as we don’t tip him off he won’t look close enough to spot us.”

They spent a few days in the shack going over their plan. They go in, locate the kids, free them, then leave with the kids. Just in and out, they’ll worry about any other humans later. What’s important right now is Dipper and Mabel.

There were cans of brown meat in the shack’s kitchen that were still good that they could eat. Ford studied spells that might be useful from his spell books. There was a magic blocking spell that looked interesting. It stopped the effects of any magic used of the spell receiver.

Ford wished he were a bit more advanced with his magic but it’s not like he has a teacher. No one has a teacher. Stan and Ford decided to raid the town for anything useful. They don’t have the most supplies and it’s the apocalypse, everything’s fair game right now.

They only take what they need, a bag for their loot, Ford’s little spell book, and Stan’s brass knuckles. They don’t know what will come at them so they have to be ready for a fight. They go into town. Most buildings have a pine tree and shooting star spray painted on them.

The artwork and writing get progressively better depending on the part of town you’re in, like the person who made the symbols was getting better with practice. After collecting some items they headed back to the shack.

The next day was the mission. When they were half way to the fearamid Stan grabbed Ford as he was examining a cipher on a building and pulled him into an alleyway and hid behind some boxes. Ford looked at Stan in confusion.

“Stanley, what are you-?”  
“Shut up and put an invisibility spell on us I heard something while I was over there.”

Ford quickly put the spell on them. Not long after there was movement in the distance then the brothers could hear voices getting closer. Soon two people approached the street in front of the alleyway Stan and Ford were hiding in and stopped.

“Look, we’re at my candy spell now. I told you this wasn’t a short cut, shooting star. Now we have to go all the way back around. Now we won’t be back before dusk.”  
A formally dressed young man said. His female counterpart rolled her eyes.  
“We’ll go to the mall in a few days, pine tree. Now, shut up I’m sensing something.”  
“You always sense stuff out here.”  
“Point made. Hey, this building’s unmarked.”  
“What? We missed one? Hand me the spray paint, I’ll take care of it.”

Mabel tossed Dipper a can of spray paint. He shook it then covered his nose and mouth with one arm and spray painted a pine tree and shooting star on the building. He wrote a cipher on the building too then seemed satisfied.

“I hope that’s the last building we need to mark. Anyone who comes by needs to know we own this town.”  
“Yeah, but all the same it’d be nice if someone challenged us.”  
“Yeah, then we’d get a chance to show them who’s boss. That’s always fun.”  
They both laugh.  
“Come on shooting star, let’s go get that smile dip. I’m leading this time.”  
“Right behind you brother.”

These two may have been at least 19 but Stan and Ford could tell these two were the kids. Yet at the same time, these were not Dipper and Mabel. They were cruller, talking about enjoying beating someone up, and they don’t have respect for other people.

What did Bill do to their grand niece and nephew? He turned them into entitled horrible people. The way they just laughed at the thought of hurting someone for fun. Stan and Ford hope Bill’s influence on the twins is reversible.

Ford wrote down the cipher Dipper had just put up then Ford turned to Stan. Getting the twins might be harder than they thought so there was going to have to be a change of plans. When the twins were gone he spoke.

“New plan, we go to the fearamid and scout out the interior while their gone and come back when we have a better formulated plan.”  
“Yeah.”


	5. Raiding for Fun and for Profit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel go into town for some smile dip and come home to something unexpected.

Dipper looked around Mabel’s room from where he was standing. It was lighter than his not that he minded. The petrified human Mabel uses as a manikin had her latest piece of work on it. He swiveled his wrist and two pieces of candy appeared in his palm. He held them out to his sister.

“Want one? It’s caramel.”  
“Sure.”

Mabel took one and popped it in her mouth while Dipper ate the other piece. Dipper’s good at making candy out of magic. Other things not so much. Right now he’s working on replicating smile dip since only so much can be found in the town.

“So we clear on the plan.”   
“When Bill leaves we’ll go on a raid and get you some more smile dip.”  
“Good. Now get out.”

Dipper left Mabel’s room. After a few days Bill had the picture hung up under the tapestries like he said. The next he went off to crush some budding civilizations leaving the twins to do as they please. The twins got ready for the raid.

They like going on raids when Bill’s gone because Bill doesn’t always approve of what they bring back. For example, Bill’s hasn’t been fond of smile dip since he found out it’s a hallucinogenic. So they have to go behind Bill’s back to get it.

Personally, Dipper thinks Bill would be angry they’re going behind his back but he also thinks Bill would be proud they’d figured out how to be sneaky like that. They go to the entry way to the fearamid and press a panel on the wall.

A platform comes out and they walk onto it. It takes them down from the fearamid to the ground outside. Once they’re off it, it goes back up. There’s a hidden panel down here that only responds to their energy signatures that’ll bring the panel down again.

When they were about 14 they started going stir crazy stuck in the fearamid 24/7 so Bill put the platform in so they could get into town and run around if they wanted. Apparently children need to be able to go outside every once in a while.

The twins started into town. They walked a little ways, observing their graffiti on the buildings. They tag all the buildings with their symbols. The ones done in pink are Mabel’s art work and the one in blue are Dipper’s doing.

It’s been a while since they’ve been here. They can stay inside for a while but not forever. It felt so nice to be outside again. They just enjoyed walking around for a while. When they started paying attention to where they were again they noticed they were off course.

“We are going to get lost at this rate.”  
Mabel said looking around.  
“Correction, we are already lost.”  
Dipper said.  
“No we’re not. I see a short cut right here. Follow me PT.”  
“Whatever.”

Dipper followed Mabel passed some buildings. As they went Dipper increasingly had the feeling they were going in the wrong direction. Why did he follow her when he knows she doesn’t know where she’s going? When Mabel suddenly stopped he almost ran into her. He looked around.

“Look, we’re at my candy spell now. I told you this wasn’t a short cut, shooting star. Now we have to go all the way back around. Now we won’t be back before dusk.”  
Dipper said. His female counterpart rolled her eyes.  
“We can go to the mall in a few days, pine tree. Now shut up, I’m sensing something.”  
“You always sense stuff out here.”  
“Point made. Hey, this building’s unmarked.”  
“What? We missed one? Hand me the spray paint, I’ll take care of it.”

Mabel tossed Dipper a can of spray paint. He shook it then covered his nose and mouth with one arm and spray painted a pine tree and shooting star on the building. He wrote a cipher on the building too then seemed satisfied.

“I hope that’s the last building we need to mark. Anyone who comes by needs to know we own this town.”  
“Yeah, but all the same it’d be nice if someone challenged us.”  
“Yeah, then we’d get a chance to show them who’s boss. That’s always fun.”  
They both laugh.  
“Come on shooting star, let’s go get that smile dip. I’m leading this time.”  
“Right behind you brother.”

The two left the area, Mabel following Dipper this time. Dipper had a much better sense of where he’s going and lead them to the convenience store without much problem. Not that it still didn’t take several hours with all the stuff they had to avoid.

Sure the monsters and stuff out here know to respect them but they still had to avoid the bubbles of pure madness and any living objects. Also if they’re caught by an eye bat they’ll be sent back home. Then they’ll have to start all over.

They go inside the convenience store. They’d shown the teenager hating ghosts that inhabit the store who’s boss a long time ago. Now they don’t bother the twins anymore. Amazingly the lights still work in the building.

As far as they know this is the one of the only two buildings where the electricity still works. With the lights switched on they go through the store. Dipper peruses the shelves while Mabel goes straight to the smile dip stand. She takes the only pack left and slips it into her loot bag.

Dipper joins her, holding some bags of cheese boodles and other snacks. Mabel rolls her eyes and lets him put them in her loot bag. They went to the back of the store through the storage doors. They look around until they find the boxes of smile dip.

There were only about three left but each contains 400 packs so they’ll last Mabel a while. They grab the top box, each of them taking a side. They turn off the lights and exit, Dipper first. They walked back to the fearamid.

It took longer than getting there because they were carrying something heavy. Dipper pressed the button and the platform came down for them. They got on and were transported up. They started walking to Mabel’s room when Dipper stopped suddenly in the hall like something just occurred to him.

“What gives bro?”  
“Set the dip down a second I want to check something real fast.”  
They set the smile dip down and Dipper ran back into the throne room.  
“Shooting star, come here!”

Mabel ran to her brother. He was looking at the space over the painting. When Mabel looked too she saw what was wrong.

“The tapestries are gone.”  
They look at each other nervously.  
“Can you sleep in my room tonight, PT?”  
“Yeah. I was just about to suggest that.”


	6. Mission one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford explores the fearamid and allies are gained

Stand and Ford continued through the town when they reached the fearamid they brought out the grappling hook gun and shot it at the entrance. It hooked on the corner and they climbed the rope to get into the fearamid.

It wasn’t the easiest maneuver but they did it. Once in they looked around. It looked much as it did last time they were there. There was still a throne made of towns people and there were still the tapestries. The only thing different was the big portrait of Bill and the twins.

“Hey Ford, you know how you wanted to try that de-magicy spell.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Here’s your chance.”

It took a second for Ford to understand what Stan meant. Then he saw Stan looking at the tapestries.

“You want me to try and turn them back?”  
“Yeah.”  
“That’s not the plan.”  
“We need more than us Ford. We’re just two old men pushing 70. Aside from Mcgucket they’re all young. They could help.”  
“Or they could be a burden. We already have limited supplies.”  
“Remember what they did to stop Weirdmageddon?”  
Ford sighed.  
“Alright I’ll try it. It’s your job to make sure they take orders.”

Ford brought out his magic book and found the spell. He cast it on the tapestries. They glowed blue and turned back to people. Said people landed on the floor. They rubbed whatever spot they landed on because that was quite a fall. Then they noticed the two men in apocalypse gear standing in front of them.

“It worked.”  
Ford said, dressed much like he was when he came out of the portal.  
“Looks like you are strong enough, sixer.”  
Stan replied, dressed similarly to Ford. Wendy blinked.  
“Wait, Stan?”  
Stan pulled down his bandana that was covering his face.  
“Yeah.”  
“What happened?”  
“A lot.”  
Ford said.  
“But there’s no time to explain. Stanley, are you thinking what I’m thinking?”  
“I’ll take them to the shack while you map out the fearamid.”  
“Right.”  
Ford looked at the group.

“Alright you all are to follow Stanley to the Mystery Shack. That’s the only safe place from Bill. You are to follow all of Stanley’s orders no questions asked. Be quiet, be careful, stay together and don’t get distracted. Also watch out for the Weirdmageddon effect. That’s where objects come alive for a period of time. I’m not going to sugar coat it for you. This is a life and death situation. If you get caught you will most likely be killed.”

Ford successfully communicated how dire the situation was.  
“Come on everyone, down the rope.”  
Robbie leaned against the wall and accidentally pressed the panel. The platform came out.  
“Or we can take that.”

Pacifica said. Everyone opted for the platform and rode it down to the town. Once they were in town everyone followed Stan. They all hid when Stan said hide though it was harder for Soos to his because he was bigger.

At one point they watched the twins carting a big box back to the fearamid from their hiding places. Once everyone was finally back at the shack Stan sat in his chair. Everyone looked at the disrepair. Wendy sat on the floor next to Stan.

“So, Stan, what happened.”  
“We’ll get more in-depth when Ford gets back but basically Weirdmageddon went global and you all have been tapestries for six years. Not that you’ve aged at all.”  
“We’ve been tapestries for six years?”  
Robbie asked in disbelief.  
“What about Mabel?”  
Gideon asked.  
“Mabel and Dipper were taken by Bill. Not sure how well that’s going. We’re pretty sure they were the two we saw carrying that box.”  
“Whoa that means they’re 19 now.”  
“I’m as interested in Dipper and Mabel as all you other dudes but how’d we’d get out of the tapestries?”  
Soos asked. Stan grunted.  
“I’m not answering any more question until Ford gets back.”

\--

Ford watched them go down. It was relatively silent and pretty swift. He goes and collects the grappling hook gun, storing it in his pack. He’ll take the platform down. Ford put’s and invisibility spell on himself as well as an anti-detection spell.

Never know when the twins will be back or if Bill, or anyone else really, is in here. Ford starts with the hallway. The first doors he finds are Dipper and Mabel’s room clearly marked with their symbols. He peaked in each but didn’t go in.

Both rooms seem relatively normal and not designed to torcher the children. Actually, they seemed designed to fit the kids’ individual needs. After some more exploring Ford found a room full of craft supplies with a craft table and everything.

He also found a library with just about every book imaginable including rare books and books that haven’t been in print in decades as well as ones that are from other dimensions. There was a whole wall of magic books.

It took all Ford had not to steal some. Next he found a kitchen type place. It was stocked with human food. Apples, bananas, ham, things like that. He’s not sure where Bill would have gotten this stuff or why he would need it unless it’s for the twins.

He picked up an apple and it opened its mouth, which Ford did not know it had prior, and started screaming. He quickly put it back down and it quit screaming. Ford went on the alert but nobody came to check out the noise.

Maybe he really was the only one here. After that he went and explored more of the fearamid. There were many passages and many rooms. Some of them seem to only be here for the kids. Then again Bill may use a room made entirely of trampolines.

Once he had a good idea of the layout of the fearamid he went to the throne room again. When he got there, Dipper and Mabel were staring at the place where the tapestries used to be. They looked at each other nervously.

“Can you sleep in my room tonight, PT.”  
“I was just about to suggest the same thing.”

They looked around and Ford hid behind the throne. The twins went into the hallway together. After a good amount of time Ford pressed the button and used the platform to get down. He traveled back to the Mystery Shack. When he got there he was greeted by everyone.

“Hey, Ford’s here now. You said you answer more questions when he got here.”  
Wendy told Stan.  
“First the report then you’re up, Ford.”  
“Everything’s clear. I’ve got a good idea of the layout of the fearamid and I don’t think Bill or his Hench maniacs are here right now so it’s just the twins. Ok, you have questions.”  
Soos raised his hand.  
“How’d we quit being tapestries?”  
“I used my magic to let you out.”  
“You have magic?”

“One of the effects of Weirdmageddon was certain humans got the ability to use magic. Or in rarer cases, the ability to see charms and spells like Stanley can. Now that you aren’t tapestries anymore you may find you have ability. It could take anywhere between days and months and even years though and it’s an almost 100% chance some of you will gain nothing so don’t get your hopes up.”

“You were in the fearamid, are Dipper and Mabel ok?”  
“Bill appears to have accommodated them nicely. I found a fully stocked kitchen and they each have very nice rooms. Clearly Bill wants them to be on his side.”  
“They’d never go to his side.”  
“Bill has ways.”  
“But”  
“Trust me, he’s succeeding at least a little at it.”

Stan and Ford spent the rest of the day and the next two giving the group what basic training they could. Wendy already had apocalypse training so she helped. They got Robbie and Mcgucket to pass good enough to be part of the action team.

Gideon was too young at only 10 and Pacifica at 12 and Soos wasn’t suited to be stealthy. They’d stay behind and guard the shack while everyone else went out. Since the twins said they’d be going out again to go to the mall they were going on lookout parties.

If a twin was spotted they were to be grabbed. Chances are the twins won’t want to come willingly. They’d go out every day and come back. So far no twins. Ford Figured they’re probably still on edge because of the tapestries.

After they were back at the shack after a lookout/raid of the town one day, Wendy was standing outside the shack just staring. They’d been there about five days now. Stan saw her through a window and went out to go get her.

“Hey kid, what are you doing out here?”  
“I can sort of see something. It’s messing with my vision.”   
“What is? Look at me Wendy.”  
Wendy looked at Stan. One of her eyes was yellow instead of green. Stan saw it and knew.  
“You’re like me, you got the sight kid. It’s just only in you left eye. Try closing your right one and looking again.”  
Wendy closed her right eye and looked back. She could see the unicorn spell clearly now. Stan put a hand on her shoulder.  
“Your eyes will adjust and you’ll be able to see it better but you’ll always have a yellow sheen to that eye. It’ll just get more transparent as your eye gets used to it.”  
“Cool.”  
“You’re lucky, you’re the only other person besides me we’ve come across that’s got this trait. Now let’s get inside, Soos is making dinner.”


	7. Let's Go to the Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel go to the mall

The twins carried the box of smile dip to Mabel’s room. Dipper left briefly to retrieve his pillow and a book then came back. He closed Mabel’s door behind him. The twins looked at each other. They were a little scared. No one’s ever made it into the fearamid before. Why would they steal the tapestries? What else is gone? They’ll check around tomorrow. They camped on the floor together.

“So do you think they’re still here?”  
Dipper asked quietly. Mabel concentrated for a second.  
“Well, I don’t sense anyone so they aren’t anywhere near us at least.”  
“That’s good. I don’t like that they got into the fearamid. Now when Bill’s so far away.”  
“Hey you can teleport a note to him to call him back. I mean, you can, Right?”  
Mabel looked to Dipper hopeful. Her face fell when he didn’t answer.  
“Right?”  
Her voice shook a little when she asked that. Dipper sighed.  
“If I knew where he was I could but I don’t and we don’t know when he’ll be back.”  
“I know we said we wanted a challenger but I didn’t mean this.”  
“Yeah. I didn’t want there to be actual danger. I don’t want either of us to get hurt.”  
“Bill would be pissed if something happened us.”  
“Whoever this is will be sorry when we tell Bill.”  
“I hope he comes home soon.”  
“Me too. How about we wait a few days and if everything stays good we’ll hit the mall.”   
“Ok.”   
“And we’ll stick together. No one’s going to hurt my little sister if I have anything to say with it.”  
“Bill never told us who’s older but I appreciate the sentiment.”  
“It’s late, let’s get some sleep. I’ll take first watch.”  
“Thanks pine tree. Good night.”  
“Good night.”

Mabel got into bed and bundled up in the covers. Dipper turned off the light then settle on the floor with his pillow leaning against Mabel’s bed. He put a spark in one hand casting no more light than a night light and used the other hand to hold his book.

Dipper guarded Mabel for half the night then they switched. Mabel took the floor and Dipper slept in the bed. The next day they searched the whole fearamid. Though some things looked like they were disturbed nothing seemed missing besides the tapestries.

Why did they take the tapestries? Who would want those? How’d they even get up there to take them? The twins stayed in the fearamid for five days. For five nights they stayed together and kept watch. At the end they felt confident again and decided to go to the mall.

They left together with a loot bag and Mabel’s golf club which Dipper had personally charmed for her. It held double the punch now, not that Mabel’s swing couldn’t already bring someone to their knees. She’s got mad aim.

They stuck close together, holding hands the whole way. They stopped at the burn mark momentarily. The burn mark was a special spot for them. It held a first that they held close to their hearts. The sweaty one armed monstrosity used to be here.

One day when they were a few months from 15 the sweaty one armed monstrosity tried to eat them. Dipper teleported a note to Bill for help. When Bill found out he was pissed, like, turned red pissed. No one wants to be on the receiving end when he’s turned red pissed.

Bill went and recued the kids alright. He scooped them up and set them some ways away then he went back and burned the sweaty one armed monstrosity alive while yelling at him that no one is allowed to touch his kids. That was the first time Bill referred to the twins as his kids.

After that Bill had taken the kids back to the fearamid and comforted them. He told them if they ever got hurt or were in trouble to tell him and he’d take care of it. No one messes with his kids. Dipper and Mabel really love Bill.

Mabel didn’t sense anybody nearby so they continued to the Mall. They’d long since broken a hole in the glass wall of the building for easy access. They did their normal sweep. They liked to make fun of the outlandish outfits in Edgy on Purpose.

Who would wear this junk? The twins much preferred their more formal where to this stuff. When they were younger they’d used to try the clothes on just to see how stupid they looked. It was fun for a while but they’d since moved on to other stores.

Dipper liked the candy store though he’d eaten most of what’d edible by now. Every time he’s at the mall he comes to the candy store for a Twix or a KitKat bar. He had a thing for sweets that’s why he learned to create candy out of magic.

“Hey star I found a 3 Musketeers bar!”  
Dipper said from behind the candy counter.  
“Do you think it’s still good?”  
“One way to find out.”  
Dipper nodded and opened the candy taking a bite.  
“It’s still good.”

He said through a mouthful. Mabel rolled her eyes as she munched on some jelly beans a little way off. Bill got her braces off a long time ago. Dipper loaded some chocolate bars into the loot bag after he finished his candy bar. There wasn’t much left here but there were still some treasures to be found.

Next they went to the Mall arcade. With Mabel’s help and a bit of magic Dipper got this room to run again. Mabel went to one of the machines and knocked a hole in the side with her golf club revealing all the quarters inside.

The pair grabbed some and went to play the games. Dipper was pretty good at Fight Fighters. They played around for a couple of hours and used up a lot of quarters. So far everything was good. Nothing bad had happened.

They went through the mall one last time stopping in the occasional store. They hadn’t looted much today but that was alright. They had fun and that’s what mattered. They left the store together. They walked down the quiet street. Suddenly Mabel stopped and clutched her golf club.

“What’s wrong?”  
“I sense something.”

Dipper went on the alert then. They stood back to back so nothing would surprise them. Mabel had her club raised and Dipper had both hands alight with blue fire. They were ready to fight. Suddenly four people jumped out.

Shit, they could maybe take on one but four? No way. That was too many. Dipper wasn’t about to try and teleport either. Not when he didn’t know how to take Mabel with him. They were going to have to fight these guys and run first chance they got.

Mabel swung her club at the red head who dodged then grabbed the club and yanked it out of Mabel’s grasp leaving the twin almost defenseless. Mabel still had her fists. Dipper shot flame at the people in front of him. He hit one but the others barely managed to dodge.

The fight lasted about ten minutes with the twins getting a fair amount of hits in. Mabel gave the dark haired teen a black eye. Then while Dipper was distracted one of the stockier members of the group grabbed Mabel.

“Pine tree, help!”  
“Shooting star!"  
One of the figures blocked his path to Mabel ready to grab him. Dipper gritted his teeth.  
“Hang in there I’ll be back.”

Dipper prayed to the heavens that his magic would work and clapped. He teleported away just as the red head tried to pounce on him. She hit dirt instead of him. Dipper appeared back in the fearamid. He sank to his knees.

They had Mabel. Oh god they had Mabel. He was the one who insisted on going to the mall when it might not be safe. This is all his fault. How’s he going to get her back? This is bad, this is very bad. Tears started flowing down his cheeks. He wants Bill right now.


	8. Kidnapping isn't Always a Bad Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel deals with clashing realities.

“Ok, we’ve been scouting for five days. Bill will probably be back soon so if we don’t find the twins today we take them at the fearamid tomorrow.”   
Ford said as he shouldered his gear.   
“If we do get them we’ll bring them here. There’s a chance they will be opposed to this and we’ll have to take drastic measures. Does everyone understand what those are?”   
There was a murmur of affirmatives throughout the room.   
“Good. Now everyone, move out.” 

The group left the shack. This time it was just Stan, Ford, Wendy, and Robbie. Mcgucket was showing signs of magic and Ford insisted he stay behind and practice with basic spells. It’ll be useful to have another spell caster in the group. 

The four of them scoured the town. After a few hours of absolutely nothing they saw the twins go into the mall together. They all hid and waited. The twins had to come out sometime. They gathered together and talked out a plan. 

“Ok, how should we do this?”   
“Why don’t we just ambush them?”   
Robbie suggested off-handedly. Wendy punched him lightly on the arm.   
“That’s actually a good idea Valentino.”   
Robbie rubbed the spot and gave her a look as she contenued.   
“We can wait and see what direction they’re going to go-”   
“Then go ahead of them and get them while they’re unprepared.”   
Stan finished for Wendy. Ford nodded.   
“Good plan everybody. Let’s pay attention now.” 

The group watched for hours. Robbie got bored and started drumming his fingers until he was made to stop. Finally, the twins came out of the mall looking much more relaxed than they had on their way into the mall. 

They picked a direction so Stan, Ford, Wendy, and Robbie went ahead of them. They waited ready to strike. The twins walked just into sight looking relaxed. Suddenly Mabel pulled Dipper to a stop looking spooked. 

“I sense something.” 

They went into a back to back stance, no longer relaxed. Mabel held up a charmed golf club, they’ll need to get that away from her, and Dipper conjured blue fire to each hand. Ford’s eyes widened. Dipper has magic. It’ll be hard to get him. 

Fire magic at the level Dipper is displaying is very advanced. The fire is consuming his hands but he’s not being burned and he clearly has control. Ford can only conjure a regular flame from his fingertips. Dipper might be a problem. 

With a quick communication to aim for Mabel first the group jumped the twins. The panic that crossed their face when they saw so many people was evident. They know they’re not a match for four people who for all they know are well trained. 

Mabel swung at Wendy who barely managed to dodge. The girl’s aim is excellent. Dipper was attacking with fire magic. He was well aimed as well. While Ford was patting out the fire on his clothing Wendy grabbed Mabel’s golf club. 

The terror in Mabel’s eyes as her only weapon was wrenched from her grasp by the rather strong 15-year-old almost made Wendy feel bad about what she was doing. The fight lasted 10 more minutes and Robbie got a black eye from Mabel’s fist. Stan had Mabel secured and was taking her away while Dipper looked distressed and confused. 

“Pine tree, help!”   
“Shooting star!”   
Ford blocked Dipper’s path to Mabel ready to grab him. Dipper gritted his teeth.   
“Hang in there I’ll be back.”   
Wendy was ready to pounce on him but he clapped and teleported away.   
“Be quick pine tree.” 

Mabel said despite her brother being gone. Wendy hit the dirt where Dipper had been just seconds before with a thud. It was mostly calm now. Mabel was still struggling but Stan had her in a grip she couldn’t get out of. 

The four of them took Mabel back to the shack. She never stopped struggling, yelling the whole way about how Bill will be mad and they’ll be sorry and how dare they treat her like this plus some foul language that no one ever thought would come out of her mouth. When they neared the shack her eyes widened. 

“You’re NOT getting me in there! It’s charmed! I can see it. We never go in there.” 

Ford looked at her and Stan almost stopped. She had the sight like Stan and Wendy. They took her into the shack anyway and tied her to the recliner. She continued to struggle some but mostly just bared her teeth and glared at the people in the shack. 

“You can’t do this to me. Do you know who I am? I’m the princess of the apocalypse. Release me now and I might ask Bill to go easy on you.”   
Mabel commanded. Stan stepped up. He was going to be doing the interrogating.   
“Kid, you’re going to answer some questions for us.”   
“I won’t give away any secrets. I’m no snitch.”   
“About you kid. Well, you and your brother. We aren’t looking for any secrets on Bill or nothing. Not now anyways.”   
She looked at them carefully for a moment.   
“You are permitted to ask but that doesn’t mean I’ll answer.”   
“Works for me. First what do you think your name is?”   
“I _know_ my name is shooting star.”   
“How about your brother?”   
“Pine tree.”   
Stan sighed.   
“Those aren’t your names.”   
“Yes they are.”   
“No, your name is Mabel and your brother is Dipper.”   
“No. We’re shooting star and pine tree. Bill told us we’re shooting star and pine tree. It’s on our doors and everything. I know my own name.”   
“Why were you in town?”   
“To pillage and have fun. This town belongs to me and pine tree. It’s ours and you scum are all trespassing on our property.”   
None of the people besides Stan and Ford had ever heard Mabel sound so snooty and entitled.   
“When Bill comes back I hope he disassembles your molecules. Painfully.”   
Pacifica and Gideon took a step back. That was just cruel. This is not the Mabel they know.   
“Moving on. Do you remember anything before your 13th birthday?”   
Mabel looked at them funny.   
“No. Why?”   
“Ford I think Bill used magic on them.”   
“Of course he did dumb ass. Bill wiped me and pine tree’s memories to keep us from trauma. Obviously. He said some old guys sold us to him.”   
“So you’re slaves? Bill’s property?”   
“WHAT? No! We’re Bill’s kids. He loves us and he and pine tree are going to kick your butt when he gets back.”   
Ford sighed.   
“He’s tricked them. You said he wiped your mind with magic?”   
“How else would he have done it?” 

Ford looked at Stan and they both nodded. Stan backed away while Ford pulled out his spell book. He did the magic blocker spell to see what of Bill’s magic he could wipe out of Mabel. When he was done Mabel had her head bowed and was breathing heavy. 

She looked up and looked around. Her eyes were foggy and she didn’t seem to recognize where she was or who she was or who any of the people in the room were. Her eyes landed on Stan and as she stared at him her eyes cleared. 

“G-Grunkle Stan?”   
Stan perked up as Mabel glanced around.   
“Grunkle Ford? Wendy? Soos? Where am I?”   
Stan got up and hugged her.   
“You’re safe, pumpkin. You’re safe.”   
“Grunkle Stan, why am I tied up? Where’s Dipper?”   
Stan let go and looked at her.   
“Dipper is probably back in the fearamid waiting for Bill.”   
Mabel’s eyes hardened then squeezed shut.   
“Sweetie are you alright?”   
“You, Bill, Dipper- no! I mean pine tree. Wait, no it’s Dipper or is it pine tree?”   
Ford stepped forward.   
“Her realities are clashing. The world she knew for 12 years and the one she’s known for the past 6.”   
“Can we help her in any way?”   
“You can to help remind her of who she used to be but she’s ultimately got to decide for herself who she’d going to be.”   
Tears leaked from Mabel’s eyes.   
“I’m so confused. Is Bill good or bad? Is my name Mabel or shooting star? Is my brother Dipper or pine tree? Someone please tell me. I have so many new old memories I don’t know what to believe anymore.”   
Stan hugged her best he could.   
“Can you untie me?”   
“Yeah.”   
Mabel was untied. She hugged Stan tight like her life depended on it.   
“Grunkle Stan I missed you. I mean, I didn’t know it but I did.”   
“I missed you too, pumpkin.” 

After Mabel hugged Stan she went to Ford then to Wendy and everyone else. Though she still said some stuff that didn’t sound like sweet Mabel she was mostly back. Ford didn’t think that spell solved everything. 

It was strong but not Bill strong so he kept an eye on her. For several hours Mabel was ok. She ate dinner with the group and dealt with the fact she was now much older than Pacifica and Gideon. That was an awkward conversation. 

Gideon was a lot easier for Mabel to deal with now that she was several feet taller than him. Like her brother she was just over 5’9. Then in the middle of talking to Wendy she stopped and her eyes clouded over again. When they cleared she looked around then at her hands. When she saw they were free she decked Wendy. 

“That what you get for kidnapping me asshole! I have no idea why you let me out but that was your mistake! I’ll fight all of you. When he gets here Bill will be so proud of the damage I’ve done. I’m not helpless.” 

It took some effort but Mabel was tied up again. She cursed at them a lot from the chair. Ford shook his head. He knew the spell wasn’t strong enough but it’s a start. She reverted back to regular Mabel again later for a short period of time. 

They decided to refer to her as Mabel when she remembers them and shooting star when she doesn’t. She mostly she stayed shooting star. Ford said he wasn’t powerful enough to get rid of all of Bill’s magic but he got rid of enough. 

Stan suggested he do the spell again to get rid of the rest but Ford said it doesn’t work like that. Mabel has to figure it out for herself but her mind is strong. She can open more doors, Ford just got her started, and they can give her what help they can. Still it’s hard for her to suddenly proses it all. Shooting star wondered how her brother was doing.


	9. Bill's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill returns and isn't happy with what he finds.

Bill came back to the fearamid. He floated inside and looked around. Where were his kids? They always greet him and… The tapestries are gone. Oh shit, where the fuck are his kids?! Suddenly on alert Bill shrunk so he’s not a giant and flew through the hall. 

“Shooting star! Pine tree!” 

He called stopping in front of the twins’ doors. He checked Dipper’s room first and looked in every available space but it was empty. What alarmed him was it was a mess, which Dipper’s room never is, like someone was looking for something 

Next he barged into shooting star’s room. It was a mess too, more than usual. Someone was looking for something here too. Bill flew in in a panic then his eye landed on the bed. There were small sounds coming from under shooting star’s favorite blanket. He reached over and yanked it off to find… 

“Pine tree?”   
Dipper sat up. He was crying and looked like he had been for a while.   
“Bill?”   
“Pine tree what happened? Are you hurt? Where’s shooting star? Why are both your rooms a mess?”   
Dipper sniffed. 

“We- we went out to the mall today and there were, there were these people. We didn’t know they were there. We knew someone was here earlier in the week but we’d thought they’d left. We were wrong. Star sensed something on the way back then they ambushed us. They got shooting star. I teleported in hopes I could find something to help because I wouldn’t be of use to her if I’m captured too. I searched both of our rooms but didn’t find anything and I didn’t know where you were exactly and- and- Bill I’m scared. What if they hurt her?” 

Bill’s seen Dipper when he’s upset before. He’s seen the boy cry and know he doesn’t like showing tears. He always cares about his image. To be openly crying means he’s extremely upset. Bill can’t have that. The demon puts his arms around Dipper and hugs him best he can. Dipper curls up and cries into Bills bow tie. 

“It’s all my fault. I’m the one who wanted to go to the mall.”   
“Shh. Pine tree, while you should have waited for me they were going to come eventually.”   
Dipper pulled back.   
“W-what do you mean?”   
“Ok, kid, remember how I told you about those old guys who sold you to me?”   
“Yes.”   
“Well what I didn’t tell you is they swore they’d be back for you. I didn’t want to scare you two.”   
“What? They can’t do that. You can’t sell someone and expect to just be able to retrieve them later. Especially not six years later. I absolutely do not want to go with them. I like it here with you.”   
“I wish they had come while I was here. I could have stopped them easily. Now that they have star though, things are more complicated.”   
“We’ll still get her back, right? Before they hurt her?”   
“Of course pine tree and their goal isn’t to hurt her. Remember, they’re here to take you and her back not hurt you. They still think you’re family.”   
“They aren’t my family. You’re my family.”   
“Yes, now don’t worry too hard about her. I’ll take care of it. You need to stay in the fearamid though. I don’t want you captured too.”   
“Yes Bill.”   
“Good boy.” 

Bill ruffled Dipper’s hair. The boy sniffed once but wasn’t crying anymore. With that Bill left the room. Dipper lay back on the bed. He knows Bill said not to worry, that these guys won’t hurt shooting star, but she’s his sister. He’s never going to stop worrying. 

Dipper sighed. Maybe cleaning his and star’s room will take his mind off things. At least for a little while. Bill floated down the hall. At the beginning he couldn’t wait until this rescue mission. With the twins on his side it’d be a big fuck you to Ford. 

Now that he’s formed a bond with the twins, things are different. He originally only had interest in the kids liking him enough to stay on his side. He never intended on actually bonding with them and caring about them. 

Now he does though, very much so, and he’s none too pleased with Ford’s intrusion. He should have known. He should have prepared. He didn’t think it’d take those old geezers six freaking years to get here. For chaos sake, they aren’t that incapable. He didn’t send them six years away. 

Come on Bill all that doesn’t matter now. They have shooting star. He’s got to focus on that. If he knows Ford they’re camping in the Mystery Shack since it still has the unicorn spell. Because of that Bill can’t get in. Physically. 

Looks like it’s invading dreams time. He should probably wait until they’re actually asleep before invading as opposed to putting them asleep. Bill’s power has grown enough to be able to get a simple sleep spell through the barrier. 

It was hard but he waited, keeping his senses on the Mystery Shack. He was right when he assumed they were there. He could sense them now. He stewed in his own anger. While he’s positive they won’t hurt shooting star, he still doesn’t know what they’re doing to her. 

To take the tapestries down you’d have to turn them back and Dipper doesn’t know how to do that. The twins don’t even know the tapestries were ever people to begin with. So clearly Ford’s been here and has magic. This complicates things. 

He went and checked on Dipper when he sensed the boy was getting tired. Dipper insisted on sleeping in shooting star’s room. To him it made him feel closer to his sister. Bill didn’t complain. He just tucked him in for the first time in years and told Dipper he’d update him in the morning. Shortly after Bill returned to the throne room he sensed Ford fall asleep. 

Time to invade his dreams. Bill created the dream. It was dark then flames cropped up in a large circle. Ford was at the center looking around. Bill didn’t reveal himself quite yet. He waited, letting Ford get confused before letting his voice echo throughout the dream. 

“Miss me Fordsy?”   
Ford became alert.   
“Bill!”   
“So you think you’re doing the right thing, do ya sixer?”   
“Of course I’m doing the right thing. Dipper and Mabel don’t belong to you.”   
“You made pine tree cry. Is that doing the right thing?”   
“It wouldn’t be so hard on them if you didn’t trick them into thinking you love them. If they didn’t think that it’d be easier for them to overcome your magic.”   
Bill revealed himself.   
“You aren’t allowed to make my kids cry!”   
He was angry.   
“Your kids? They aren’t yours. You don’t love them. You’re just using them to one up me.”   
Ford shouted.   
“They don’t belong with you, Bill. They belong with their family.”   
Bill increased his size so he’s much bigger than Ford.   
“I am their family.” 

Ford regarded him carefully. He was prepared for taunting and this was not taunting. Ford was unnerved by how serious Bill sounded, how angry Bill was over the thought of Dipper and Mabel being taken away from him or getting any bad effects or treatment. 

He reminded Ford of a parent in a way, angry over the treatment of their child, worried they might not see them again. This was weird coming from Bill and Ford was uncomfortable with it. He was prepared to face the Bill he’s always known but he was getting the hints this wasn’t that Bill anymore. 

“What have you told them, Bill? How did you trick them?”   
“Trick them? I told them that they came to me through a deal. Isn’t that the truth?”   
“Well… You must have lied somewhere.”   
“Maybe you should just accept they’re happier and better taken care of with me than with you.”   
“This is over Bill. We’re taking them back and you can’t stop us!”   
“Oh, it’s far from over Stanford Pines. Far from over.” 

Bill woke him up. Now Ford knows he can’t get away with this so easily. Bill’s not going to sit back and let things just play out like a game of chess. He’s getting involved. Next Bill wants to talk to shooting star but she refuses to sleep. A little sleep magic fixes that and Bill goes into her dream. 

“Shooting star.”   
Shooting star looks up from the field she’s dreaming she’s in and sees Bill.   
“Bill!”   
She runs up and hugs the triangle as best she can.   
“I missed you.”   
“Missed you too star.”   
“How’s Dipper?”   
“Dipper?”   
“I meant pine tree. I don’t really know who Dipper is. They made my head weird.”   
“Pine tree is very upset but I calmed him down some. When you get back to the fearamid I’ll fix what they did to your head for you if you want. So for now, keep fighting it.”   
“I will.”   
“Right now I’m still making a plan but we’re going to get you out. Now in the meantime I’ve got very important instructions for you.”   
“I’m listening.”   
“Go to sleep at night so I can talk to you. I promise these people aren’t going to kill you in the night. Also if you ever find yourself outside and free don’t run, just take off a piece of the unicorn hair around the shack. If a piece is gone the spell on the house will break and I can get in.”   
“I can do that.”   
“Good girl.”   
“Um, Bill?”   
“Yes shooting star?”   
“Could you link me to pine tree so I could talk to him too? I want to tell him everything will be ok.”   
“Of course but not tonight.”   
“Thanks Bill, you’re the best.”   
“Ok, now enjoy a good dream shooting star and get some rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last back logged chapter so it may be a few weeks before I post another one.


	10. Sanford Calls a Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanford calls a house meeting and shooting star makes an excuse to learn more about who she supposedly was before Bill.

Ford woke with a start. He’d just had a dream with Bill in it. Either the unicorn spell weakened or Bill’s gotten stronger because he used to not be able to project himself into dreams through the unicorn barrier. Either way is concerning. 

He hadn’t meant to fall asleep while guarding shooting star. Speaking of shooting star, the 19-year-old was sleeping peacefully. You’d think she’d have lost her voice with how much she was yelling earlier. The quiet is nice. Time to ruin it. Ford got up and gathered everyone together. 

“I just had a dream with Bill in it.”   
“I thought he couldn’t get past the unicorn spell.”   
Stan said.   
“He’s not supposed to be able too. Clearly either the spell is getting weaker or Bill’s getting stronger.”   
There were murmurs from the group. Ford raised his hands to stop the noise.   
“I know and now Bill’s apparently back at the fearamid.”   
“What did he say in your dream?”   
“It wasn’t exactly what I expected.”   
“What’s that even mean?”   
Pacifica complained.   
“He sounded like a worried parent.”   
There was silence from the group.   
“I’m serious. I expected taunting or something but he just yelled at me for making Dipper cry. Then he claimed the twins were his, that they were happier with him, and that he could take better care of them than we can.”   
“Do you- do you think he actually cares about them?”   
“I’ve seen a worried parent before and all I’m saying is Bill fit the description. I’m not claiming I think he loves them because I don’t. He must need them for some reason.”   
“Well we aren’t gonna let Bill have them, right Ford?”   
“Yes. By the end of this both Dipper and Mabel will be safe and sound.” 

The group took this as the right time to cheer. Ford quickly shushed them and looked over at shooting star. She moved around but did not wake up. Ford let out a breath. If Bill can reach him the triangle can reach her too and he doesn’t want to risk her passing on any information. 

“We have Mabel though she will remain shooting star until she comes back to our side. However, we still need to get Dipper.”   
Ford spoke a little quieter as not to further risk waking star.   
“I’m not going to lie to you. This will be difficult. Not only is Bill back and guarding him at the fearamid he has strong magic. Clearly Bill has been teaching him as his magic is far more advanced than mine. You saw his fire magic.”   
“Can’t you do fire magic too though?”   
Wendy asked.   
“Yes but I can only produce a regular flame.”   
Ford held up his right hand and use his magic to make a small flame sprout from the tips of his fingers. It hovered just over his fingertips.   
“As you can see there’s a difference between mine and his fire magic. I produce regular fire. Dipper’s fire was blue this means it’s made of magic and will only burn what he wants it to thus how it was ok for it to completely consume his hands. Mine will burn whatever it touches, including me if I’m not careful.”   
Ford put the flame out.   
“I have no control over mine. He has perfect control over his. Not to mention he can teleport. Not even I can do that.”   
“I think we can take him.”   
Wendy said.   
“I’m glad your confident but don’t let your confidence blind you. This won’t be easy. For now, let’s just focus on shooting star. Dipper’s not going anywhere.” 

Everyone nodded and split into groups to talk quietly. Stan went over to star. She was still asleep. He hopes she comes back to her senses soon. Maybe there’s something in the shack that can help jog her memory when she wakes up. 

\-- 

Shooting star woke up and tried to rub her eye only to find she was still tied up. She looked around remembering where she was and how she got there. She was still trapped but Bill was back so she’ll be rescued. She shouldn’t worry. It was only a matter of time. 

When it was noticed that she was awake the red haired one gave some food for breakfast. They wouldn’t untie her so she had to be fed. It was humiliating. The red haired one tried to converse but star would have none of it. 

The only reason she ate their food was because Bill had told her it was safe. They weren’t trying to hurt her. Still they should treat her better. She’s the princess of the apocalypse, Weirdmageddon royalty. These people should be taking orders from her not keeping her captive. 

Since she was obviously not in a chatty mood and would glare at anyone to come near her no one bothered her beyond giving her a passing glance. Around mid-day she was approached again. This time by one of the old men that seem to be spear heading this operation. 

“Hey kid.”   
Shooting start didn’t grace him with a reply, just eyed the contents of his arms suspiciously.   
“Still not talkn, huh?”   
Shooting star gave him a look.   
“Yeah, yeah, I get it, you don’t like me right now. Well your Grunkle Stan’s got some stuff to help jog that memory of yours.”   
He shuffled the items around then pulled one out, holding the rest under his other arm.   
“Here’s a poster of that boy band you liked.”   
Stan held up a Several Timez poster. Star stared at it blankly.   
“No? How about this? Used to always sleep with him.” 

A stuffed animal was placed in star’s lap. She looked at it with disinterest. She’d grown past the need for stuffed animals. Stan frowned briefly. Mabel was still in there, right? She had to be. He pulled out another item. 

A purple sweater with the image of a puppy playing basketball. Star didn’t seem to recognize it. Stan left it in her lap. That was all he brought. He sighed. Maybe he needed better things to jog her memory with. It pains him to see his niece so hateful. He turned his back to go. 

“I thought we used all my sweaters to make parachutes. How did you get this one?”   
Stan whipped back around.   
“You remember. What else do you remember, Mabel?”   
“My name is shooting star. Now answer my question.”   
“It was hiding under your bed.”   
Stan replied with slight dejection.   
“Oh. It’s too small now.”   
“Well you’ve grown quite a bit since you last wore it.”   
“Obviously.” 

Stan thought a moment. Clearly she was remembering things but still remained in the shooting star mentality. Maybe there was hope to get to her still. What could Stan say to jog her memory? Maybe stories of that first summer. 

He was called away before he could think of something to say but did later tell Ford about his idea and star’s state of mind. Ford thought about it and decided it was worth a shot but not today. Clearly stars mind is handling the clashing information by remembering but not reverting. 

They should let her settle and cool off some more. She’ll be easier to work with calm. Shooting star looked at the sweater still in her hands. For some reason she didn’t want to let it go though, for the life of her she can’t figure out why it’s important to her. 

She’s never worn sweaters before to her knowledge. Just dresses and skirts, sometimes pants but that’s not what she prefers. All her clothes are movable yet formal attire. Her brother also sticks to the formal never being seen without a bow tie and properly pressed clothing. Isn’t that what they’ve always worn? 

Yet somehow this sweater, this ridiculous purple article of clothing, once clearly belonged to her. She is positive. For some reason she once wore something featuring a puppy playing basketball. It must have been from the time before she and her brother came to live with Bill. 

Deep in her mind she realizes she wants to know more. She needs to understand. Unlike her brother she’s always been a little curious about the before times. It’s a long period of time she knows nothing about. Bill never elaborated that much on it. 

She wasn’t going to trust these people, no, never. She’s loyal to Bill. Bill took her in and took care of her. Bill loves her. She’s Bill’s kid. But there’d be no harm in trying to get information from her captors even if she’s going to take everything they tell her with a grain of salt. After all, if she’s good they might even let her out.


	11. Dipper Makes a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fed up with being stuck in the fearamid Dipper makes a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back y'all! Merry christmas!

Dipper cracked open his eyes. He sits up wrapped in shooting star’s favorite blanket and looks around the room. This wasn’t right. Star should be here but she’s not and it’s his fault. If he hadn’t insisted they go to the mall none of this would have happened.

Bill had given him good dreams last night but now he was awake and back in a state where his problems were very real. Everything felt like it was crashing down. He missed his sister. They were always together and now that they’re not she’s all he can think about. 

Bill said these people who have her won’t hurt her and he trusts Bill. Bill always knows. Still he can’t help but worry. He wants to do something but doesn’t know what. Another problem is Bill wants him to stay in the fearamid. He can’t do anything from here.

Dipper approached Bill before bed. He can’t just sit here. He wants to help. Bill was in the throne room looking at the painting of him and the twins shooting star did. He was going to get her back somehow and that was a fact. He just has to figure out how to get through that barrier.

“Bill.”  
Bill shifted to look at Dipper.  
“Yes, pine tree?”  
“I know you said to stay here but isn’t there some way I can help?”  
Bill shrunk down some and put a hand on Dipper’s shoulder.  
“You can help by staying here.”   
“But-”  
“I’ve already lost your sister however temporary that loss will be. I’m not taking a chance that means I might lose you too.”  
“I just want to help.”  
“I know but it’s best you stay here.”  
Dipper averted his eyes.  
“Ok.”  
“Good boy, now off to bed.”

Dipper got up the next day and went out to get breakfast, not bothering to change out of his PJs yet. During the day Bill tried to cheer Dipper up some, assuring him he was working on a plan, but it didn’t work too well. The only thing that got Dipper’s attention was Bill promising to link him to his sister.

Bill didn’t like this. Not only did he have to worry about shooting star but pine tree was upset too. He didn’t like his kids to be upset or in danger. He wants to keep them safe. They are important to him. Nothing is allowed to harm them.

At bed time Dipper decided to remain in star’s room. Bill still didn’t complain. He put Dipper to sleep then touched his forehead, letting the spot glow blue for a moment to make the mental link between him and his sister. 

It should stay in tacked for a few days. It’ll only be active when they’re both asleep though. Bill watches Dipper sleep for a few seconds before leaving. Dipper shifted slightly. In his dream he was in a forest walking. He kept walking until he found a clearing. In it was shooting star.

“Star!”  
She looked up to see her brother then they both ran to embrace each other meeting in the middle of the clearing.  
“Pine tree, I’ve missed you.”  
“I’ve missed you too. Are you ok?”  
“I’m fine, I’m fine. Are you ok?”  
“I’m a wreck.”  
They reluctantly let go of each other.  
“It’ll be ok Dipper. They aren’t hurting me.”  
“Good. Wait. Dipper?”   
“Shit. I meant pine tree. They did something to my head and I keep messing up names.”  
Dipper’s eyes widened.  
“Like hell they aren’t hurting you!”  
“It’s ok PT. Bill promised to fix it after you two rescue me.”   
“You mean after Bill rescues you. I’m not allowed to leave the fearamid.”  
Dipper sounded dejected.   
“But I’m in that shack we never go in. Bill can’t get through the barrier that surrounds it. That’s why they picked it as their hide out.”  
“That makes sense. I was wondering why Bill seemed to be having issues coming up with a plan. That’s it. You need me. I’m coming up with my own plan.”  
“You’re going to disobey Bill?”  
“I don’t… I don’t want to but this is an emergency. Better to ask for forgiveness than permission. I’m prepared to get in trouble.”  
“But he’ll seal off the library for a while. That’s your favorite place.”  
“I know. Though it pains me to be without my library, you’re more important.”  
“Just be careful PT.”   
“I will.”

They talked for a while until it was time to wake up. Dipper awoke with brand new motivation. He quickly got up then decided to slow down. He’s doing this behind Bill’s back. He can’t act suspicious. He got breakfast then got dressed.

He had to think of a plan. What can he do? His plan will involve him leaving the fearamid he knows that much. He was lost in thought all day. When Bill asked what was on his mind he answered semi-truthfully with shooting star.

He made multiple plans but kept running into road blocks. There’s so much he doesn’t know even with shooting star’s help as a guy on the inside. It took two days to come up with a plan that even had a semblance of a chance at working. 

It still relied mostly on luck. Luck that Bill’s not in the throne room. Luck that the barrier doesn’t stop all magic. Luck that his sleep magic is strong enough. Luck that he’s quick enough to get back before Bill notices. Ok, that last on _is_ a little unrealistic.

Still, he made a plan and that’s what matters. If everything goes well he’ll rescue shooting star and they’ll both go back to the fearamid. They’ll be reunited with Bill and he’ll fix shooting star’s mind and be a complete family again.

Now he needs to research magic. He needs to practice to be on his A-game. He’s going to pour all his ability into this rescue mission. He tries to focus on his plan instead of how he feels bad for deceiving Bill like this.

He spent 3 whole days in the library practicing his magic. Bill thought it was just Dipper’s way of distracting himself from the problem. He sometimes does that when there is an issue. As long as he’s focused on something other than star Bill supposes.


	12. Scrapbookertunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pine tree tries to rescue his sister and the scrapbook becomes relevant again.

Shooting star opened her eyes. Pine tree said he was going to come up with a plan. She wishes him luck. Bill won’t be happy he disobeyed. She already knows Bill’s worried about her. As much as she wants to be rescued she also doesn’t want her brother to make Bill worry about him too.

Many people were already up and moving around her. It’d been a day or two since the old one approached her with the sweater and other items. They must have made some plan or another because some of the people in the shack had started talking to her despite her lack of response.

She had learned some of their names through observation. The red head was Wendy the large one who cooks the food was Soos and the children were Gideon and Pacifica. It’s really a shame on these people to have brought children into this mess.

It must be terribly hard on them to be existing like this without having a guardian like Bill there to protect them. Shooting star and pine tree were lucky to have Bill. They still are. The kids don’t really talk to star. They mostly just tip toe around her.

The ones that do talk to her say the weirdest things. Wendy claimed she knew star and pine tree back when they were only 12. Soos had agreed and said he knew them too. How strange. These people claiming they know and care for her.

Star supposes it’s quite possible for them to have known her given the time frame. She and pine tree came to Bill on their 13th birthday. So the time they claimed to have known them in would be before they came to Bill maybe even before Weirdmageddon started.

Being tied to a chair means Star has no way to avoid listening to these peoples’ rambles. As entertaining as the convenience store story was star could not imagen her brother doing a “lamby lamby” dance and would not put up with such slander.

They’d tell her more stories expecting her to remember them. While things do ring bells and things are starting to get clearer in her mind, overall, star doesn’t remember what they want her too. She doesn’t want to.

This day one of the old men came over to her. It’s not the one that gave her the sweater. She wonders what he has to say. He stands there and looks at her behind his cracked glasses. Star stares back, unwavering. She will not back down. He sighs letting some of the tension out of his shoulders.

 “Shooting star.”   
“What do you want old man?”  
“Call me Ford.”  
“I will call you as I please.”  
He sighs again.  
“Look, I know you don’t want to remember. Your brain is trying but you are refusing. But you need to remember. We’re your friends and family. We want to help and protect you and your brother.”  
“Bill already protects us plenty.”  
Ford adjusted his glasses.  
“Bill is who we’re trying to protect you from.”  
Star gazed at him incredulously.  
“I know; you think Bill loves you. I’m trying to make you realize that’s wrong. We’re the ones who love you and want you back. Bill’s just using you and your brother to get back at me. He-”  
“NO! You don’t know anything about Bill!”  
There was a pause and Ford looked sadder.

“I know you think that but I used to think Bill was my friend, a long time ago. He’d help me out of all my ruts and work with me when I needed it. He was my best friend. Unfortunately, it was all a lie. He used me for two long years so I’d build him a portal to unleash Weirdmageddon. He would have succeeded then if I hadn’t caught on.”  
Star just watched him without replying.  
“I thought he cared about me too but it was all a lie. He’s tricked you and your brother similarly. I’m not calling you gullible. He is an expert deceiver and he wiped your minds so he is your only frame of reference. You would not have been so keen to go along with him if you had your memories.”

“Bill- he loves me. He didn’t always, but he does now. This is different from your experience.”  
“What do you mean he didn’t always?”  
“Just what it sounds like. He always tried to get us to like him but he didn’t get attached to us immediately. It took time. He didn’t start calling us his kids until we were 15.”  
“He just needs you to be as loyal as possible to really make the one up sting. If taking it slow does that then that’s the path he will take.”  
“You’re impossible.”  
“He possessed your brother shooting star. He doesn’t love you. He’s just using you. Please let yourself remember. We want you to come back to your senses. We miss you. Your parents miss you. Please take Bill with a grain of salt.”

“So what if I do remember? How will that change anything?”  
“You’ll see how Bill really is. You’ll realize he wiped your memories only so you’d go along with him.”  
“You’re lying.”  
“Bill’s been lying to you.”  
“No! You’re the one lying, Grunkle Ford!”  
“You called me… are you coming back around, Mabel?”  
“My name is _shooting star_.”  
Ford frowned slightly. Shooting star looked away.  
“Go away Grunkle Ford. Just… go away.”

Ford hovered for a moment before walking away. Everyone in the room pretended not to have been ease dropping. Star stopped answering Ford whenever he came by. He’s lying. They’re all lying. Bill loves her. She knows Bill loves her.

It took a day before people started coming by her again to talk and ramble on about supposed memories. Star really couldn’t do anything but listen as she was still so rudely tied up. She is seriously getting tired of being tied up.

-

Stan watched shooting star from a distance. She’d recognized Ford which is good but she quit talking to him which is bad. He doesn’t want her to quit talking to him too. He needs something to help get her mind going again. Soos approached.

“Hey Mr. Pines, look what I found.”  
“Huh? What is it?”  
“Here.”  
Soos handed over Mabel’s scrap book. Stan stared at it then flipped through it. Everything was still in place.  
“Mr. Pines?”  
“Soos this is perfect. I’m going to show it to her.”

Stan walked over to shooting star. She looked up at his approach. She won’t talk to Ford but maybe she’ll still talk to Stan. It’s worth a shot. She’s had plenty of time to cool down after that talk with Ford after all.

“Hey kiddo.”  
Star looked at him for a moment.  
“What lies do you have to tell me?”  
“I’m not here to tell you lies.”  
Star made a scoffing noise.  
“Look, I have proof.”  
Stan presented the scrapbook.  
“A book?”  
“It’s your scrapbook. Here, see, look, this picture is from when you and your brother went fishing with me.”

Star examined the picture. She never had a camera in the fearamid so the way she and Dipper looked when they were young had to be immortalized in drawings. That’s how she got so good, by drawing her and her brother every day. The children in the photos do resemble her drawings quite closely.

“That’s supposed to be me and pine tree?”  
“Yeah.”  
“His birthmark is covered by his bangs. He never covers it.”  
“He used to get made fun of for it before he came to Gravity Falls so he started hiding it.”  
Wendy said in passing. Stan sent her a brief nod before returning to star.  
“See and here’s our trip to the petting zoo. And here’s a picture you took of you and your brother next to me in the stocks on pioneer day.”  
Stan went through the entire book. Star didn’t exactly remember but she didn’t push away either. At the end Stan sighed.  
“Anything?”  
Star shook her head.  
“Ok. If you want to look at the book it in the kitchen.”  
 “I’m tied up. How will that help me?”  
“Just ask for it.”  
Stan ruffled her hair which she didn’t seem to like.  
“Just try to remember your old Grunkle Stan.”

-

Star watched the old man, Stan, leave with the book. Good riddance. At least she thought. She ended up thinking about the pictures. By the next day she had decided she wants to see the book again. The only problem is she was too proud to ask for it.

She can’t let these people think they’re winning in any sense of the word. She still loves Bill. She still trusts Bill. Nothing she can find out would stop that. He’s still her true guardian as far as she’s concerned.

The people in the shack kept talking to her and she kept wanting that book. She needed that book. She was drawn to it. After a few days of this it finally happened. Everyone in the building except her fell asleep at once. She heard footsteps then-

“Pine tree!”  
Shooting star exclaimed as Dipper entered the room.  
“Shhh, shh, don’t wake them up.”  
“Sorry, I’m just so happy to see you.”  
Star said quieter as her brother untied her.  
“God they had you tied to a chair. This is no way to treat you.”  
“I know right.”  
“Come on, let go quick. I snuck out but Bill’s probably figured out I’m gone by now. We got to be quick before he tries to intervene and get us back himself.”  
“Right, just let me get one thing.”  
“Ok, but hurry. I’m not sure how long my sleep spell will last.”

Star nodded then hurried to the kitchen. She found the book on the table and picked it up then spied her loot bag and stuck the book in there, taking the bag. She went back to her brother. He was tapping his foot looking anxious.

“I’m back.”  
“Good, let’s move.”  
Dipper proceeded to trip over Wendy.  
“Ow.”  
“Pine tree.”  
Star helped her brother up. Wendy rubbed her eyes, woken by the bump. She immediately noticed the two 19-year-olds trying to escape.  
“Hey! You two get back here!”  
She was on her feet and her shout woke others.  
“Shit. Star run!”  
Wendy Grabbed Dipper before he could get very far. Star skidded to a halt.  
“Don’t wait for me. Run!”   
“I’m not leaving you-”

Dipper wrestled his hands free and clapped teleporting shooting star back to the fearamid right before someone could get her. He’ll be fine as long as they don’t get Star too. Star appeared in the fearamid throne room right in front of a frantic Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retconed the ending of this chapter to the beginning of chapter 14 (1/13/17)


	13. Unforgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper makes the best of being captured and has a bone to pick with the Stans

Dipper’s hands were quickly grabbed and pulled apart by the arms. He struggled against his captors. The redhead and other teen had learned from the last time they’d fought and were careful not to be within possible hand flame distance.

“Let me go!”  
“Dipper calm down.”  
“I don’t know who that is!”

Dipper fought hard and stomped on the foot of the male holding him as hard as he could, causing the guy to let go of him. He yanked himself from the redhead but was quickly caught again by the two old men on his way out the door.

The old men were stronger than the teens. Dipper struggled. He’d been practicing magic so hard that he’d only had enough magic to teleport one person in case of emergency. That person ended up being shooting star.   
  
He’s bordering on being burned out so he doesn’t have much magic to fight with at the moment. He’s not stupid. He knows he’s caught and virtually powerless but that doesn’t mean he’ll go quietly. No, these people have a fight coming.

“Come on, let’s get him tied down.”  
“But what about his fire? He’ll burn the rope.”  
One of the old men said. The other old man thought a moment.  
“McGucket, there’s a fire proofing spell in that spell book over there. Cast it on the rope.”

McGucket quickly maneuvered around and cast the spell on the rope. Dipper was wrestled into the chair shooting star had been in and tied up. His hands were deliberately placed far away from each other. While everyone took a breather Dipper got fire in his eyes.

“You may have got me but I rescued shooting star and I’m not going to let you do the same thing you did to her to me!”  
“Dipper please,” 

“I don’t know who the hell Dipper is!”  
“Your name is Mason but you go by Dipper.” 

“No, I’m pine tree. My name is pine tree!”  
“He’s worse than shooting star. Ford, do that magic thing to his head.”  
“Right.”

Ford cast the same spell he put on Mabel on Dipper as he struggled expecting the same result. He did not get the same results. The locks on the doors in Dipper’s mind broke but the spell did little more than that. The only way those doors are opening is if Dipper wants them too. Dipper actually started laughing and grinning.

“You’re going to have to try harder than that old man.” 

“What? Why aren’t you reverting or remembering?”  
“Fool! I told you I’m not letting you do what you did to shooting star to me didn’t I? I put so many guards on my mind before I left you’d never be able to break in. Bill might even have trouble to be honest.”  
“You must be out of magic if you put that many complicated spells on yourself.” 

“Almost but I still have a little on reserve if I need it. Plus, I regain magic every second I rest. I’m far from harmless.”

Ford sighed. It pained him to see Dipper feel like he needs to protect himself from him. Dipper used to look up him now he just looked at Ford with such hatred. It hurt a lot. It’s all his fault Dipper and Mabel are like this.

“We will find a way to help you, pine tree. We will bring Dipper back.”  
“There is none of this ‘Dipper’ you keep referring to left to recover I assure you.”

With Ford’s use of the name pine tree it was cemented that they would all call Dipper that until he’s back too normal. Kinda like they were doing with shooting star. Ford went off and thought about what to do about pine tree. He talked to Stan.

“That’s the thing, Ford, I can’t find the scrapbook.”  
“What?”  
“It’s gone. I’ve looked everywhere. Star must have taken it.”  
“We’ll have to find something else then. Hmm…”  
Ford thought a moment then snapped.  
“I have an idea but it’ll take some work. Keep talking to pine tree about the past.”  
  
Ford and McGucket weren’t seen much after that. Pine tree waited patiently in his chair. Frankly he freaked everyone out. It was much harder to talk to him than shooting star. He’s spent so much time with Bill he’s picked up on singling out what hurts.

“Ok Dipper, you have to remember me.” 

The redhead said.  
“Not particularly. Are you trying to convince me you’re actually important?”  
Ouch. She pushed forward none the less  
“I’m Wendy. We were friends when you were 12. You had a big crush on me.”  
Pine tree snorted.  
“Now you’re just making things up. A crush on you? With that red hair? Please. Besides romance is stupid and pointless. I’m above it.”  
Wendy touched her hair self-consciously.  
“What’s wrong with my hair?”  
“It’s terrible. I wouldn’t be seen with it. Don’t get me started on the rest of you.”

Wendy got up and left telling herself that’s Bill talking. Pine tree would never purposely be cruel to her. Pine tree got a satisfied smirk on his face. As long as he’s going to be trapped here he might as well have some fun with his captors.

Bill taught him how to get to people but he rarely gets a chance to practice. Bill will let pine tree and shooting star break people that are brought to the fearamid for various reasons but star never took to it like pine tree. She’s better at manipulation.

Being here is the perfect opportunity to practice. Pine tree was mostly left alone once it became clear how he was going to react to people. It didn’t take long for them to figure it out. He didn’t go easy on anyone even the children.

Pine tree was going to fight these people no matter what. He was prepared. They won’t be able to hurt him. It took a while but after a few hours of being gone Ford came back and decided to try his hand at talking to Pine tree.

“Pine tree.” 

“Oh, you’re back. Have you come for your dose of injury to your self-esteem?”  
Ford sighed.  
“My boy, you must stop trying to burn bridges.”  
“What bridges are there to burn? I don’t know any of you people.”  
“Yes you do. I’m your great uncle. So is Stanley.”

Pine tree made a quick switch from smug to furious. His hands lit on fire, so much fire it blazed up to his elbows. The chair didn’t set on fire but it did blacken near where the flames were. Ford took a step back at the site of the flames.

“So you admit it! You’re the ones who sold me and star to Bill!”   
“What?”  
Pine tree ignored him.

“What type of person sells their family like that?! Especially two _children_ to a _demon_! Who does that?! There was no way you could have known if Bill would take to us or not! He could have killed us for all you knew! We’re lucky Bill likes us. We got the best outcome, Bill loving us, but you would never have known that would happen.”

Pine tree’s breath came out ragged. He’d always said he was fine not remembering the past but he’s always had a bone to pick over the abandoning him and star to a demon thing no matter how it ended up working out. Everyone in the shack was paying attention now.

“My boy that’s not-”

“SHUT UP! You think that after selling us to a demon that you can just come and take us back just like that? That’s not how it works! Why would shooting star and I want to associate with people who wouldn’t fight for us to begin with? You can’t make up for what you did and now you’re trying to break apart the family we made ourselves. Star and I are happy with Bill. Why can’t you accept you lost and leave us in peace?”

Ford was quiet. Everyone was looking at him. The only sound to be heard was pine tree’s ragged breathing.  
“You sold them?”  
Pacifica asked breaking the silence. Ford looked in her direction.  
“No, of course not. I made a deal with Bill and worded it poorly leading to him to be able to twist my words. I never wanted him to take the twins. I just wanted them to be safe.”  
Ford looked back at pine tree.  
“pine tree, I know you’re mad but please listen to me. We love you and just want what’s best. If we surrender you Bill will have no more use for keeping you. Please, we want to help.”  
“I hate you and never want to remember you. I never have. What happened before we came to Bill doesn’t matter to me so nothing you can remind me of will change my mind.”  
“We’ll see.”


	14. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shooting star takes a good look at the scrapbook and is surprised by what she feels. Meanwhile Bill has a chat with pine tree.

“-pine tree!”  
“Shooting star!”  
Bill floated over urgently and started checking her over as what just happened sunk in.  
“Are you ok?”  
Tears formed in her eyes.  
“Shhh, it’s ok shooting star, you’re safe now. They can’t hurt you here.”  
“They have pine tree. Bill, they have pine tree! He sacrificed his freedom for mine.”  
Shooting star started crying. Bill hugged her close.  
“I should have known I couldn’t keep pine tree from going after you. It’ll be ok, we’ll get him back.”  
“R-really?”  
“Of course. I love both of you. I won’t stop fighting for him just like I wasn’t going to stop fighting for you.”  
Star sniffed.  
“I- I believe you.”  
“Good. Just promise me if you get any crazy rescue plan ideas you come to me first. We’ll work together this time.”  
“I promise.”  
“Now did they hurt you?”  
“No. They just did something to my head.”  
“Want me to fix it?”  
“Yes please.”  
“Ok. You know the drill.”  
Star nodded then took a few steps back and held out her hand.  
“I invite you into my mind on this singular occasion to fix my head.”  
Bill shook her hand with it engulfed in fire.  
“Deal.”

Bill went into star’s mind. He doesn’t do this normally. Only if he has too. He lets his kids keep their minds to themselves, never going into or reading their minds without their permission. He does not extend this curtesy to literally any other living beings.

In star’s mind he goes to her memory. No new doors were fully open but many of them were cracked open a good 20% - 60%. Bill closes those doors. They shouldn’t be open if the first place. Bill then tried to put locks on them.

They had had locks on them before but the magic Ford used removed the locks. Unfortunately, Bill didn’t seem to be able to put locks on them again. So they used _that_ spell. He’ll just have to look into breaking that spell then come back and put on the locks.

This will do as a quick fix for now though. Before he leaves he checks on one thing. He is relieved to find shooting star still loves him and still trusts him completely. With that he leaves star’s mind. Star looks at him expectantly, the tears still shimmering in her eyes.

“I closed those doors they opened but I couldn’t put the locks back on yet. As soon as I can I’ll go back in and lock those doors down. Try not to think about things they’ve said and you’ll be fine. If you have problems come back to me and I’ll fix it again.”

“Thank you Bill. You’re the best.”  
“Just as long as you’re ok.”  
“I will be. I’m just going to lay down for a while.”  
“Good girl.”

Shooting star took the loot bag and went to her room. She lay down happy to be on her bed again. Her brother had clearly been living in here while she was gone. That’s fine. When they need each other they always camp in her room. It only makes sense that he’d lock himself up in here.

She misses him. She can’t wait until this is all over and they can go back to just being a family. Her, pine tree, and Bill. A family can be two humans and a triangle. Their family _is_ two humans and a triangle. Nothing can change that.

After a little while star got up went through her loot bag and pulled out the scrapbook. She forgot she took this. Sitting on her bed she opened the book. She went through it slowly actually able to get a close look at things this time.

In her mind doors started creaking open again. Then a memory came back to her and a door flung open. Then another, then another, it made her head spin. Suddenly she wanted to remember and just like that things started coming back.

Memories of her Grunkles and that summer came back. She remembered Pacifica and Wendy and all her adventures. She remembered all of it and she wanted to run to Bill and cry. This wasn’t fun. It was hard to remember this stuff. 

These memories weren’t making her feel good. They didn’t make her feel much of anything. That felt wrong. She felt like an outsider looking in. Remembering her Grunkles should make her miss them, right? She doesn’t miss them. She doesn’t feel close to them.

And sure, she remembered things Bill did too but she still loves him. All the things he did were before they were a family. It's different now, he wouldn't do those things now, and if prompted she's sure he would apologize. Bill's done so much for her and pine tree. She forgives him for actions he made in the past.

It's probably better that she doesn't remember any bond she had with these people because they're betraying her now by trying to take her away from Bill. She doesn't want to leave. And it's not like she doesn't remember what Ford did. He made a deal with Bill and Bill took her and pine tree then DIDN'T kill Ford and Stan. Clear Ford sold her and pine tree out, just like Bill said.

All these memories were causing a headache. So much changes in six years. None of these people she remembered hold meaning to her anymore. Shooting star closed the scrapbook and hid it under her pillow. She doesn’t want to look at it anymore. She lay down and decided to sort through a few things.

-

Bill floated around the fearamid impatiently. When will pine tree fall asleep? He has a few choice words for him. That kid really tried a rescue mission by himself. Of course he did. Bill can’t rightly expect his to sit back while his sister is in trouble.

It took hours before it was time to sleep. Bill tucked shooting star in to bed like he had been doing for pine tree. She seemed detached. That’s ok. She’s been through a lot today. As soon as she was asleep Bill lost his patience and cast a sleep spell on pine tree and met him in his dream. They were in a field.

“Pine tree I-”  
“Bill!”  
Bill was interrupted by pine tree who immediately ran up and hugged him.  
“Bill please”  
Shit was pine tree crying?  
“Pine tree are you ok?”  
“You were right. These people are the ones who sold me and star to you. I don’t want to be around them anymore.”  
Bill’s anger was quickly going down in favor of comforting pine tree. He hugged his kid.  
“Are they hurting you? It was really hard to get in your head.”  
“No. That was my doing. I didn’t want them to do the same thing they did to star to me in case I was caught.”  
“You must be out of magic then.”  
“I lost my head yelling at those people so yeah, I’m out of magic. Are you going to seal off my library for rescuing star behind your back?”  
Bill sighed.  
“We’ll talk about that after all this is over. There are more important things to focus on right now.”  
“Ok. I’m sorry I went behind your back. I just couldn’t sit back knowing my sister was in trouble and you wouldn’t let me help.”  
“I should have figured you wouldn’t sit back but now that you’re in star’s place let me give you a boost.”  
Pine tree pulled back to look at Bill.  
“A boost?”  
“You need some magic to work with. I can help you with that but to do it I need to get rid of all these blockers you put on yourself.”  
“If you think doing that will be ok I’ll allow whatever you think is best.”  
“Alright.”  
Bill waved his hand and got rid of the blockers.  
“Now I’m going to unlock your magic.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You have a natural stopper that keeps you from gaining power to fast. I’m loosening it so you’ll be getting access to more magic. I’ll put it back in place when this is all over to keep it from getting too lose and taking you over.”  
Pine tree nodded.  
“Ok, do it. I trust you.”  
Bill touched pine tree’s head and moved the block a bit, loosening it up.  
“There. You should have magic at your disposal again. I strengthened your and star’s mental link too.”  
“Thanks Bill. You’re the best.”  
“I can’t have one of my kids helpless now can I?”  
Bill ruffled pine tree’s hair. He really loves his kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know more about this fic or keep up with my writing in general follow: 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thefoggylondonview


End file.
